Darth Vader and the Emperor Part 2
by Lord Danaelus
Summary: This is my second story on fanfiction. Read REad REAd READ! oh, and review too.


DARTH

VADER AND THE EMPEROR ... PART 2

Last time on this terribly exciting action vehicle. I mean story,Darth vader was angry with admiral Ozzel."Look Ozzel, if you dont do this stupid paperwork I'll, I'll." Vader's voice started to squeak. Vader immediatley grabbed the paper holding recipt spike and hurled it at Ozzel's face. It impaled Ozzel's eyeball. "AAAAAAAH!" the imperial officer started to weaken due to the unexplainable puncture in his leg artery.

Vader pulled the spike from the dead officer's face and picked the funny little eyeball off and threw it into his pet Gundark's mouth.

He then marched to the emperor who, at the time was busy trying to shoot his Palpy B. Bear out of a cannon that was fully loaded with WIZZ FIZZ sherbet and _of course _Palpy B. Bear. As soon as Palpatine put the match to the cannon, the sherbet ignited and sent the cannon... into a smouldering pile of ash. And Palpy B. Bear was, well, no where to be seen, except flying across the throne room at approximatley 350 km/h.

Palpy B. Bear hit one of the guards directly in the shin. The guard grabbed his shin immediatley. " Argh crap!" the guard cursed in pain.

Palpy ran over to his teddy and hugged him. He then said " just..." palpy thought for a moment "just" Palpy thought again..." just die somewhere, I don't care where, just DIE!"

The guard shrugged his shoulders and walked outside. (the death star window that is) and blew up and turned inside out. His guts then froze and floated elsewhere.

Vader chuckled and then realised that there was no oxygen in the room due to the smashed window. He grabbed palpy, who grabbed Palpy B. Bear and ran to grand admiral Thrawn's room. The white uniformed chiss turned around, Patting his pet Ewok " I've beenssss expecting youssss." then the blue faced alien realised who he was talking to. "sssorrysss ssssirssss, ive beensss watching too manysss bondsss moviesssss." Then the one we all knowsss, I mean know as 'Hulk Hogan' turned up.

The idiotic wrestler then obviously blurted some obsurd saying. "Watcha gonna do when Hulkamania runs wild-on-you!"

"Ooooh, Its Hulky sulky pants" vader said in a little downputting voice.

Hogan wasn't _particularly_ thrilled with this occurrance and decided to start trowing punches. One punch missed, and another and another until Vader decided to start napping because hogan was such a bad shot that he couldn't even hit vader while he was sleeping.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING: Hogan the bogan was just a little tired now and vader woke without a single bruise. He walked over to the breakfast table and poured some _'Sith lordy munchies'_ Vader didn't actually love this name but he liked the taste. Vader sat down at his table and poured some condensed milk into the steel, black bowl. Hulk hogan decided to have a seat too.

Vader took the spoon to his mouth, but due to his big mask, he couldn't even put the spoon in his mouth sideways. Vader bent the spoon and slammed his fists onto the table. Then hogan, in an annoying mood decided to copy. Vader shook his fist at Hogan. Hogan gestured back. Vader thought for a few miniutes. Hogan just sat there probably thinking about himself.

Vader's mind sparked. Vader, as hard as he could, punched himself directly in the face but because of his big leather gloves and iron mask it didn't hurt at all. Then the wrestler tried but the stupid idiot just knocked himself out cold Steve Austin.

Vader stood up out of his chair and went to the shooting range where all the stormtroopers were trying out their shot. Vader passed thousands of booths before he reached his own, next to a dark trooper. The dark trooper looked at him in a funny way, probably because you dont see Darth vader with a blaster every day... except maybe Saturdays. Vader picked up the scratched up E-11 and aimed it at the orange hippo that was flying around the booth range. Darthy fired the gun but hit himself in the life support system because he was holding it around the wrong way. He fell to the ground and the dark trooper gave a little chortle.

A medical class droid came up and threw him up over it's shoulder.

At the hospital vader fond himself lying on a bed next to some charred human remains. When Vader saw a nurse droid pass by he asked "Who do these charred human remains belong to?" the droid jumped, a little startled and replied "You're lying neyt to him, and why are you here in the mortuary. Arent you supposedly alive people supposed to be in the _HO-SPIT-AL_?"

Vader thought that he'd never been so insulted in his life, he lept over to the droid and pulled it's ridiculous robotic head o...

Looks like we're out of time children, so we'll have to leave it there.

JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY OKAY!

The end.

By Vader the second.


End file.
